Season 40 (2009-2010)
thumb|300px|The Cast of Sesame Street - [[Roscoe Orman, Loretta Long, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Big Bird, Sonia Manzano, Elmo, Emilio Delgado, Christopher Lawrence Knowings, Nitya Vidyasagar, Alan Muraoka, Desiree Casado, and Bob McGrath]] thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|[[Elmo, Adam Sandler and a dragon]] (with Roosevelt Franklin) and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, filming episode 4212.]] Sesame Street Season 40 premiered on November 10, 2009. This date is the 40th anniversary of the show, and Sesame Workshop has been celebrating the occasion with a commemorative book and DVD set, as well as a week-long takeover of the Google logo. The curriculum for Season 40 focuses on environmentalism and is "designed to nurture young children's appreciation and love for nature." National Forum on Children & Nature: Sesame Street: "Connecting Preschoolers With Nature".Sesame Street gets local children’s perspectives The Muppets of Sesame Street encourage children to explore their curiosity in the outdoors with activities that teach simple, age-appropriate ways of showing care and stewardship for the environment. Episodes Several episodes focus on environmental issues - such as recycling or habitats.Twardzik, Cathleen. Who is the fellow that's fluffy and yellow?. February 22, 2009 One episode (Episode 4193) focuses on Baby Bear and his family learning how to hibernate.Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast - Educators' Panel Another episode (#4210) features Big Bird learning about migration.Joey Mazzarino interview In an interview with Muppet fansite Tough Pigs, writer and Muppeteer Joey Mazzarino said, "We're trying to do what we call a hidden gem in every episode. That's for you guys, the fans. Little things like Biff and Sully in a scene, or some other stuff that I won't tell you about that will be hidden in the scene."Joey Mazzarino, Tough Pigs Interview with Joey Mazzarino The season also introduces a new format based on typical channel programming blocks, with Murray Monster serving as a host from real-world locations, introducing the main components of the show.Sesame Press Kit - Press Release Also added to the episodes is a new computer-generated segment, Abby's Flying Fairy School. * Episode 4187 - Big Bird considers moving * Episode 4188 - The Cowmonster Pair * Episode 4189 - Abby turns Chris and Baby Bear into bees * Episode 4190 - Wild Nature Survival Guy on Sesame Street * Episode 4191 - Abby makes seasons change * Episode 4192 - Y a Quest? Y Not * Episode 4193 - Bears try to Hibernate * Episode 4194 - Stinky's annual birthday flower * Episode 4195 - Elmo finds a baby bird * Episode 4196 - Grouch Messing Machine * Episode 4197 - The Cookie Tree * Episode 4198 - Mary Mary Quite Contrary makes a garden * Episode 4199 - Abby gets the Sparkle Speckle Fairy Freckles * Episode 4200 - The Rainbow Show * Episode 4201 - Amphibian Show * Episode 4202 - Chris and Elmo go camping * Episode 4203 - Squirmadega car race * Episode 4204 - Jack's big jump * Episode 4205 - Inspected by 4 * Episode 4206 - Big Bird sprains his wing * Episode 4207 - The Planet G * Episode 4208 - The Counting Booth * Episode 4209 - Tribute to Number Seven * Episode 4210 - Abby's tricycle * Episode 4211 - Jack grows his own beanstalk * Episode 4212 - The Prince and the Penguin Guest stars * Christina Applegate * Patricia Arquette * Tiki Barber * Kobe Bryant * Cameron Diaz * Cedric the Entertainer * Jimmy Fallon * Rocco Fiorentino * Matthew Fox * Brendan Fraser * Judah Friedlander * Jennie Garth * Ricky Gervais * Jeff Gordon * Adrian Grenier * Jake Gyllenhaal * Maggie Gyllenhaal * Elisabeth Hasselbeck * Hugh Jackman * Greg Kinnear * Julianna Margulies * Ziggy Marley * Debi Mazar * Debra Messing * Lin-Manuel Miranda * Jason Mraz * Michelle Obama * Nancy O'Dell * Eva Longoria Parker * Sarah Jessica Parker * Paul Rudd * Adam Sandler * Meredith Vieira Sources See also * Sesame Street: 40th Anniversary External links *Season 40 press kit *Season 40 Highlight Reel *Season 40 Episodes Guide 40 Category:Environmentalism